


جک مارستون

by Merryandrew



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kinda, RDR2 & RDR1 universes, Road Trip, Van der linde gang never met and John and Arthur live on their own, این داستان در دنیاهای رد دد1 و رد دد2 اتفاق میافته و جان و آرتور در سنین جوانی داچ را ترک میکنند, و گروه وان در لیند وجود نداره
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryandrew/pseuds/Merryandrew
Summary: جک برای انتقام مرگ پدرش به دنبال پیدا کردن ادگار راس خانه را ترک میکند
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston & Jack Marston, Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Abigail Roberts Marston/Original Male Character(s), Jack Marston & Isaac Morgan, Jack Marston & John Marston, Jack Marston & Others, ابیگل مارستون/جان مارستون, جان مارستون و آرتور مورگان, جک مارستون و آیزاک مورگان, جک مارستون و ابیگل رابرتز, جک مارستون و جان مارستون
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> این داستان در دنیای متفاوتی رخ میدهد. شخصیتهای داستان شخصیتهای بازی رد دد هستند ولی خبری از گروه وان در لیند نیست و آرتور و جان در سنین جوانی داچ را ترک میکنند

.

صدای لَنچستر رایفل سکوت صحرا را شکست. دسته ای پرنده وحشت زده به میان آسمان پرواز کردند.

جک مارستون(Jack Marston) جوان از پناهگاهش میان بوته های انبوه بیرون آمد. مسیر کوتاه به سمت لاشه ی خرگوشی که در فاصله ی نچندان دور از او افتاده بود را با قدم های بلند طی کرد. گلوله درست به قلب حیوان نفوذ کرده بود،خون شفاف و تازه به شکل چاله ی کوچکی اطراف لاشه در حال شکل گرفتن بود. جک، خرگوش را روی دوش انداخت و به سمت کمپ کوچکش حرکت کرد.

بیابان همیشه در طول شب ساکت بود. برخلاف سایر افراد، جک از سکوت بیابان نفرت داشت. عادت نداشت با افکارش تنها باشد. تا قبل از مرگ مادرش تا این حد تنهایی را تجربه نکرده بود. هرچند رابطه ی جک با مادرش به اندازه ی رابطه ی جک با پدرش عمیق نبود.

مادرش مانند تمام مادران دیگر همیشه بهترین را برای پسر کوچکش که نمیتوانست از خودش محافظت کند،میخواست.

پدرش،از سویی دیگر، پدرش فرق داشت. جک هرگز ندیده بود پدرش در رابطه با نحوه تربیت جک با مادرش بحث کند. جان مارستون کسی نبود که بند خانه باشد، همسر و پسرش را خیلی کم در طول سال میدید. مادرش یکبار او را به گرگی تنها تشبیه کرده بود،مردی که بیشتر از چند روز کوتاه نمیتوانست خانه بماند. مثل این نبود که پدرش اهمیتی نمیداد که چه بر سر جک یا مادرش می آمد، هرچند وقت به آنها سر میزد و با اینکه بی خبر می آمد و زود آنها را ترک میکرد ولی همیشه مقدار قابل توجهی پول برای آنها میگذاشت. آنقدر زیاد که اگر کارهای مزرعه و فروش شیر و تخم مرغ مزرعه اشان به مدت ماهها عقب می افتاد،کمبودی احساس نمیکردند.

اَبیگِل مارستون هربار که شوهرش خانه بود به نحوی با او دعوا می کرد، فرقی نمیکرد راجع به چه چیزی باشد. او خواهان زندگی کوچک و آرامی بود. دوست داشت همسرش همیشه کنار آنها بماند و برای پسرشان حامی و تکیه گاه باشد ولی جان، او نمیتوانست زندگی قبلی اش را به راحتی کنار بگذارد. با این حال هربار که ابیگل سرش فریاد میزد با صبوری همسرش را به آرامش دعوت میکرد.

گوشت ترد خرگوش روی آتش جلزولز کباب میشد و جک هنوز به شعله های آتش خیره مانده بود. مدت زیادی از مرگ مادرش نگذشته بود که جک تصمیم گرفت برای گرفتن انتقام از کسانی که پدرش را کشته بودند خانه ی قدیمی اشان را ترک کند. 

'مزرعه ی درختان راش' اولین خانه ای نبود که جک به یاد داشت. تا قبل از دوازده سالگی جک، پدر و مادرش شهر به شهر نقل مکان میکردند. خانه ی ثابتی نداشتند و حتی در صورت اجبار در چادر هم میخوابیدند. گاری کوچک و کهنه ای حاوی تعدادی پتو و مواد غذایی تمام چیزی بود که از زندگی داشتند. و مادرش، تمام مدت با پدرش دعوا میکرد. پسرشان لیاقت زندگی مناسبی داشت و ابیگل جوان قصد نداشت تمام عمرش را مانند یک ولگرد زندگی کند.

تقریبا شب از نیمه گذشته بود که جک پتوی کوچکش را زیر ستارگان پهن کرد. باقی مانده ی خرگوشی که شکار کرده بود را به دقت میان دستمالی تمیز پیچید و داخل کیف کوچکش روی زین اسبش، بیو(beau)، گذاشت. بیو سرش را خم کرد و دست جک را بویید. جک لبخندی زد، هویج کوچکی از کیف برای حیوان بیرون آورد و آن را نگه داشت تا بیو آن را بخورد. باید سرصبح دوباره حرکت میکرد تا قبل از ظهر به بلک واتر برسد.

روی پتو دراز کشید و به آتشی که به نرمی میسوخت و با هر وزش نسیم میرقصید نگاه کرد تا خوابش برد. 

.

جک با تکان های شدید گاری قدیمی اشان از خواب پرید.

صدای ناراحت مادرش اولین چیزی بود که به گوشش خورد"دیگه نمیتونم زندگی رو این شکلی تحمل کنم. پسرمون لیاقت یه زندگی بهتر رو داره." وقتی سخنی از طرف جان شنیده نشد ابیگل دوباره ادامه داد و این بار با لحنی عصبانی "تو مرد بدبختی هستی، جان مارستون. نمیتونم باور کنم که عاقبت با تو اسیر شدم."

و پدرش در جواب غرولند کرد"هنوز هم میتونی برگردی به همون زندگی درخشان و پرافتخار قبلی ات که توی کوچه ها و خیابان میگشتی. فقط، جک با من میمونه، ابیگل" نام مادرش را با تحکم بیان کرد که به معنی اتمام بحث بود.

هیچکدام از آن دو متوجه نبودند که جک بیدار شده است. در زاویه ای که او نشسته بود، تنها میتوانست چهره ی مادرش را ببیند که با این حرف پدرش، صورتش را به تندی با حالت قهر از او برگرداند و شال رنگ و رو رفته اش را محکم تر به دور خودش پیچید.

دعوای والدین برای جک چیزی بود که همیشه اتفاق می افتاد و گاهی او باور میکرد که سایر بچه ها هم این تجربه ی روزمره را دارند. البته او همیشه مادرش را برای اینکار سرزنش میکرد.

پدر جک، جان، هرکاری که میتوانست برای اعضای خانواده ی کوچکش انجام میداد و هرگز شکایتی در هیچ موردی نداشت. بعضی اوقات جک آرزو میکرد که مادرش آنها را ترک میکرد.

'آماندا'Amanda اسب پدرش که با فاصله ی کمی گاری آنها را تعقیب میکرد، گردن بلندش را تکان داد و دست جک را که جلویش دراز کرده بود،بوئید. اسب ماده ی دورگه ای با پوستی براق و زیبا که پدرش علاقه ی خاصی به آن داشت، تنها دوست جک بود. پدرش یکبار گفته بود که او را در میان زمین های باتلاقی پیدا کرده بود. هر وقت جان به شکار خرگوش و یا خرید داخل شهر سوار او میشد، جک را جلویش می نشاند. گاهی وقتها نیز اجازه میداد جک به تنهایی سوار آماندا بشود. 

جک سر بزرگ اسب را نوازش کرد، انگشتانش یال بلند و سیاه آماندا را به کنار شانه میزدند همچنان که به صدای جنگل در اطرافشان گوش میداد.

گاری تکان شدیدی خورد، گویا چرخ به قلوه سنگی گرفته بود. ابیگل آهی کشید و جان از گاری پایین پرید تا ببیند چه اتفاقی افتاده است که متوجه شد جک بیدار شده است.

"پسر.." جان لبخند خفیفی تحویل پسر کوچکش که به او لبخند زد، داد.

"منم میتونم کمک کنم، پدر؟" جان لگدی به چرخ عقب گاری زد، گردنش را خاراند و نگاهی سریع به ابیگل انداخت "چیز جدی ای نیست.. چرخ گاری هرز شده و با هر تکان جاده امکانش هست که در بره.."

موهای جک را به هم ریخت و پتویی که روی او بود را بالاتر تا زیر چانه اش کشید. لبخند هنوز روی لبانش بود"میتونیم شهر بعدی چرخ رو عوض کنیم"

"چقدر تا شهر دیگه مونده؟" جک با کنجکاوی پرسید.

جان پایش را روی یکی از چرخهای جلوی گاری گذاشت تا از آن دوباره بالا برود. ابیگل بازوی او را گرفت تا کمکش کند "آه...آنسبورگ؟ فکر کنم امشب دیگه میرسیم." افسار اسب پیرشان، میشل، که به گاری بسته شده بود را گرفت.

با ضربه ی آرام افسار گاری دوباره به مسیر خود ادامه داد. 

ابیگل دسته ای از تار موهایش را پشت گوشش زد، نیمتنه اش چرخید تا بهتر جک را ببیند "جک، خودتو بپوشون. هوا سرده" جک بدون اعتنا به مادرش به سئوال پرسیدن ادامه داد "من میتونم سوار آماندا بشم و کنار گاری برونم، پدر؟"

جان خندید"البته که میتونی،پسرم. یه چیز گرم بپوش. آخرین چیزی که میخوایم اینه که تو مریض بشی"

ابیگل با آرنج به پهلوی جان زد، اخم کرده بود "بهش اینو نگو!" ولی قبل از اینکه جان تصمیمش را عوض کند، جک از گاری پایین پرید بود. تنها ده سال داشت ولی به خوبی میتوانست سوار یک اسب بالغ بشود و آن را هدایت کند و آماندا اسب خوبی بود.

کلاه پهن کپی ای که پدرش پارسال با پوست گورکن کوچکی آن را برای جک درست کرده بود را تا پایین گوش هایش پایین کشید. کلاه برایش بزرگ بود و چندان زیبا به نظر نمیرسید ولی او را گرم نگه میداشت و جک آن را خیلی دوست داشت.

کت کهنه ای که زمانی جزو لباسهای پدرش بود و شلوار جین کوتاهی که چندین سال پیش مادرش برایش خریده بود و اکنون کوچک و تنگ شده بود، باقی لباسهای تن او را تشکیل میدادند. و انها تنها لباسهایی بودند که او داشت.

"اون دوستت که در موردش گفتی..مطمئنی که قابل اعتماده؟" ابیگل وقتی دید که جک کمی از آنها دورتر شده بود از جان پرسید.

جان که خمیده درحالی که سرش بین شانه هایش پنهان شده بود و کلاه لبه پهن نیمی از صورتش را پوشانده بود، با این حرف ابیگل تکانی خورد و راست نشست. نگاهی سریع به جک انداخت و شانه ای بالا انداخت. وقتی شروع به صحبت کرد آهسته حرف می زد "منظورت چیه زن؟ بهم اعتماد کن. قرار نیست منو تحویل کلانتر بده، باشه؟ فقط..فقط قراره بهمون کمک کنه. نگران نباش."

ابیگل زیر لب غرولندی کرد "تو مثل یه بچه احمقی، جان. چطور میتونی راحت به دیگران اعتماد کنی؟"

"من و..اون کسی که قراره ملاقاتش کنیم چندساله همدیگه رو میشناسیم. اتفاقی نمی افته.."

.

جک به پیشخوان بار تکیه زد. بطری آبجو را کمی تاب داد. محتویات شفاف بطری به دیواره میخوردند و مقداری از آن لب پر زد.

غریبه ای که کنار او ایستاده بود لبخند بزرگی زد که تمام دندانهای زردش را نمایان کرد "اهل اینجا نیستی، درسته؟"

جک مقداری از آبجو را نوشید "تو کسی به نام 'ادگار راس' رو میشناسی؟"

غریبه خندید. خنده اش مانند صدای خرخر خوک بود" اون حرومزاده؟ خیلی وقت پیش بازنشسته شده و از اینجا رفته_"

"به کجا؟"جک مضطرب بود. لب پایین اش را بین دندانها گرفت.

"من چه میدونم..مکزیک؟ شاید.." مرد غریبه، کلانتر سابق بلک واتر که دوسال پیش بازنشسته شده بود، شانه ای بالا انداخت و سکه ای دیگر روی پیشخوان کوبید و با سر به لیوان خالی ویسکی اش اشاره کرد تا متصدی بار دوباره آن را پر کند. از نظر جک او خوشانس ترین کلانتر بود. تقریبا تمام کلانترها تنها هنگامی بازنشست میشدند که حکم بازنشستگی آنها را فرشته مرگ امضا میکرد. همیشه به دست یکی از گروه های قانون شکن محلی کشته میشدند ولی انگار دیگر خبری از قانون شکنها و هفت تیرکش های قدیمی در دنیای جدید نبود.

بهای بطری آبجو را پرداخت کرد و بدون حرفی دیگر آنجا را ترک کرد.

با گامهای بلندی فاصله بار تا مغازه کوچکی در آنسوی خیابان را طی کرد تا چند کنسرو برای بین راه و مقداری بیسکوییت برای بیو بخرد.

آفتاب ظهرگاهی به میان آسمان رسیده بود که جک از شهر خارج شد.

هنوز مطمئن نبود که آیا ادگار راس در جایی در سرزمین مکزیک پنهان شده بود یا آنکه امکان داشت او در هر مکانی از ایالت باشد. شهر بعدی که باید به آنجا میرفت مزرعه مک فارلن بود. و پدرش چند نفر را در آنجا میشناخت پس شاید میتوانست از آنها کمک بگیرد.

مزرعه ی مک فارلن در شرق شهر آرمادیلو با بلک واتر نزدیک به دوازده ساعت فاصله داشت.

جک در یک لحظه با خودش فکر کرد که ای کاش میتوانست برگردد خانه..مزرعه ی درختان راش را به دوست صمیمی اش، آیزاک که پسر نزدیکترین دوست پدرش بود، سپرده بود. آیزاک تقریبا همسن و سال جک بود و وقتی جک بعد از فوت ابیگل از طریق تلگراف از او خواسته بود تا به همراه مادرش به مزرعه درختان راش نقل مکان کند، با خوشحالی پذیرفته بود. حتی هنگامی که جک خواست آنجا را برای پیدا کردن ادگار راس ترک کند به او اصرار کرده بود تا همراهش بیاید.

.

دود ذغال و صدای بلند سوت قطار، خیابان های گل آلود و کثیف و مردم پرسروصدا آنسبورگ را میساختند.

شهری کوچک و شلوغ. همانند سینت دنیس ولی مانند آن زیبا نبود.

پدرش گفته بود که بیشتر اهالی ، کارکنان معادن متعددی هستند که اطراف شهر بود. ابیگل داخل گاری خوابیده بود و جک کنار پدرش جلوی گاری نشسته بود و به اطراف نگاه میکرد. جان لبخندی به پسر کوچکش زد، سیگار نیمه سوخته را از گوشه لبش برداشت و به میان گل های خیابان پرت کرد.

"از اینجا خوشت میاد، جک؟" 

جک سرش را به نشانه ی منفی تکان داد. جان خندید و موهایش را از پیشانی اش به عقب زد "آره...شهر زیاد قشنگی نیست. ولی مجبوریم چند روز رو اینجا بمونیم"

جان گاری را به سمت کوچه باریک سربالایی هدایت کرد. چرخ عقب گاری با صدای بلندی داخل گودال آب ضربه زد و سپس به قلوه سنگی گرفت.

ابیگل از خواب پرید "جان..فکر کنم چرخ_"

"اتفاقی نیافتاده" جان از گاری پایین پرید و خم شد تا قلوه سنگ را از راه چرخ بردارد.

ابیگل به اطراف نگاهی کرد، کش و قوسی به بدنش داد" حالا قراره بریم دوستت رو ببینیم؟" جان روی گاری سوار شد، دست ها و سر زانوهای شلوار جین کهنه اش کاملا گلی شده بودند. دوباره افسار میشل را به دست گرفت "آره..همین جا زندگی میکنه" دستش را به سمت کلبه حقیرانه کوچکی در انتهای مسیر تکان داد.

آرتور مورگان هنگامی که در را به روی آنها باز کرد، با دیدن پدرش لبخند بزرگی روی صورتش ظاهر شد. با شادی پدر جک را به آغوش گرفت. "جان!" سرش را به طرف داخل خانه چرخاند "لیزا، بیا ببین کی اومده اینجا!"

جان و خانواده اش به آرتور و خانواده ی کوچکش معرفی شدند. آرتور و همسرش لیزا به همراه پسر کوچکشان، آیزاک. 

الیزا برای همه ناهار مختصری پخت و اعضای دو خانواده دور میز جمع شدند. آرتور با لبخند روی شانه ی جان زد" انتظار نداشتم اینقدر زود ببینمت. توی نامه گفته بودی قراره دیدنم بیای." به ابیگل لبخند زد"خانم مارستون" 

ابیگل هم در جواب محترمانه لبخند زد "رابرتز. من و جان زن و شوهر نیستیم.." جان به میان صحبتش پرید "قراره امسال ازدواج کنیم" ابیگل گلویش را صاف کرد و وقتی جان به او نگاه کرد، اخم کرد "نه جان. قرار نیست این اتفاق بیافته. بخشی از بهای کاری که با دوستت توافق کردی رو به من میدی و من همراه جک به سینت دنیس برمیگردیم. تو هم میتونی به زندگی خودت ادامه بدی"

"ابیگل.." صورت جان درهم رفته بود.

آرتور نگاهی دستپاچه به دو نفر انداخت. الیزا که روبه روی او آنسوی میز کوچک غذاخوری نشسته بود با چشمهایش به او اشاره کرد تا بحث را عوض کند 

آرتور شانه ی جان را آهسته فشرد "جان_" 

جان دست او را به کناری زد و از جایش بلند شد "میرم بیرون هوا بخورم" و بدون آنکه فرصت به او بدهد، از خانه خارج شده بود.

جک در کنار آیزاک نشسته بود، قاشق سوپی را که در دست داشت بین زمین و هوا معلق مانده بود را دوباره داخل ظرف برگرداند.

آیزاک به شانه ی او زد و سرش را خم کرد تا داخل گوشش پچ پچ کند "غذاتو تمام کن تا بهت یه چیز جالب نشون بدم"

آرتور آهی کشید و از جایش بلند شد تا دنبال جان برود. ابیگل با خونسردی به غذا خوردن ادامه داد و وقتی الیزا شروع به صحبت با او کرد، با ملایمت جوابش را داد انگار که هیچ اتفاقی نیافتاده بود. جک از مادرش متنفر بود.

"منو کجا میبری؟"

آیزاک دست جک را محکم تر کشید، دو پسر بچه بین درختان میدویدند و جک میخندید. صدای خرد شدن برگهای خشک زیر پاهایش نشاط آور بود. دویدن با چکمه های جدیدی که الیزا به او داده بود کمی سخت بود برای همین او کمی عقب تر از آیزاک می دوید. چکمه ها متعلق به آیزاک بودند ولی برایش کوچک شده بودند. الیزا همچنین یک شلوار و پیراهن تمیز به او داد که به گفته ی او آیزاک دیگر آنها را لازم نداشت. 

ابیگل از الیزا بخاطر لطفی که انجام داد تشکر کرد و از جان شکایت کرد که پدر بی مسئولیت و بی خیالی برای جک بود.

آیزاک دست جک را کشید و دو پسر بچه پشت تخته سنگیرمشرف به کلبه ای جنگلی نشستند.

"اینجا چیکار میکنیم؟" جک با کنجکاوی پرسید. آیزاک انگشت اشاره اش را روی لبانش گذاشت "هیسس! نگاه کن" 

مردی میانسال از داخل کلبه بیرون آمد، پشت سرش سگ شکاری کوچکی پارس میکرد. سگ کوچک هوا را بوئید و صورتش را به چکمه ی صاحبش مالید. مرد یک اسلحه شکاری شبیه به مدلی که پدر جک همیشه داخل گاری نگه می داشت، روی دوش انداخته بود. خم شد و پشت گوش سگ را خاراند. از فاصله ای که آنها نشسته بودند نمیتوانستند به خوبی صورت مرد را ببیند.

پس از مدتی مرد اسلحه را از دوشش برداشت و با دو دست آن را نگه داشت همچنان که به سمت جنگل انبوه خلاف جهتی که پسرها قایم شده بودند، حرکت کرد. سگ جست و خیز کنان به دنبالش دوید.

آیزاک از پناهگاه بیرون آمد ولی جک گوشه ی آستین پالتوی او را گرفت "نرو"

آیزاک خندید"اون الان خیلی دور شده..زودباش، بیا بریم داخل اون کلبه"

دو پسر به حالت خمیده از بین بوته ها به کلبه نزدیک شدند. در قفل نبود و اشیا داخل کلبه به ساده ترین نحو چیده شده بودند. تخت چوبی شلخته ای زیر تنها پنجره کلبه بود. جک زیر تخت را نگاه کرد و با افتخار بسته بیسکویتی که پیدا کرد را بالا نگه داشت تا پسر دیگر آن را ببیند. آیزاک خندید و اطراف را نگاه کرد"کارت بد نبود. ولی من دنبال یه چیز خاص هستم.." اجناس روی قفسه آشپزخانه ی محقر کلبه را جابه جا کرد "یه نقشه ی گنج مثلا.."

چشمان جک گرد شدند "نقشه گنج؟! یه نقشه گنج واقعی؟؟"

"هیسسس! یواش تر حرف بزن!...آره، یه نقشه واقعی. یکبار اشتباهی شنیدم دونفر راجع بهش حرف میزدند. اون مرده نقشه گنج رو همینجا قایم کرده ولی هنوز کسی نمیدونه کجا.." 

جک از جایش بلند شد و سر زانوهایش را تکاند. پارچه روی تخت را بلند کرد و سپس زیر بالشت را نگاه کرد "از کی شنیدی؟ حتما یه دروغه"

آیزاک جست و جو را رها کرد و دست به سینه ایستاد "نخیرم. خودم با همین گوشهام شنیدم وقتی با پدرم به ون هورن رفته بودیم." جک نام شهر را به یاد آورد، در راه رسیدن به آنسبورگ در آن مکان توقف کوتاهی داشتند. آیزاک ادامه داد "یه میخونه اونجا بود. من و پدرم اونجا ناهار خوردیم و..و دو نفر راجع به این نقشه حرف میزدند." جک روی میز چوبی وسط کلبه که از چندجا شکسته بود نشست "حالا از کجا مطمئنی که اینجا دقیقا همونجاست؟"

آیزاک با انگشت اشاره به شقیقه اش چند ضربه آرام زد "من مطمئنم. حالا زود باش بهم کمک کن اینجا رو بگردیم"

او به سمت شومینه رفت و جعبه سیگاری که روی طاقچه ی آن بود را برداشت. جک روی بینی اش را خاراند و از میز پایین پرید "تو میدونی چرا پدرم به دیدن پدر تو اومده؟" آیزاک شانه ای بالا انداخت ولی به جک نگاه نکرد، مشغول وارسی وسایل کهنه شکسته روی شومینه بود "حتما راجع به پدربزرگه..میدونی، پدرم میگه اون خیلی وقت پیش خانواده رو رها کرده و با تمام سرمایه ای که خانواده در طول سالها جمع کرده بود، فرار کرده.. کسی هم نمیدونه به کجا."

آهی کشید و سرش را از شومینه برگرداند. مثل اینکه چیز قابل توجهی آنجا پیدا نکرده بود. توجهش به میز کنار تخت جلب شد، خم شد تا بین کشوهای آن بگردد. ادامه داد "من پدربزرگ رو به یاد دارم..یه..یه مرد گنده با موهای بلند و..و سبیل کلفت سیاه. البته همه ی اینا مال خیلی وقت پیشه. مادرم میگه یه روز پدرم بالاخره میره دنبال پدربزرگ و پولهارو ازش پس میگیره"

پس به همین علت بود که آنها به آنسبورگ آمده بودند. آرتور حتما داچ را پیدا کرده بود و حالا قصد داشت به همراه جان برای پس گرفتن پولها به دنبال او بروند.

جک دوباره پرسید "فکر میکنی بتونن اون مرد رو پیدا کنن؟"

"هاه..کی؟ پدربزرگ؟..شاید بتونن_" حرفش را ناگهان برید و سرش را بلند کرد. نگاهش وحشت زده بودند.

"اونو شنیدی؟" جک گوش تیز کرد "چیو؟" دو پسربچه با شنیدن پارس سگ از جا پریدند. پشت سر آن صدای گامهای بلندی روی برگها شنیده میشد.

"اون برگشته!" آیزاک با دستپاچگی جک را به سمت پنجره هل داد. 

"زودباش! باید قبل از اینکه بیاد داخل فرار کنیم"

دو پسربچه از پنجره بیرون پریدند و به سمت درختان فرار کردند. قلب جک تند می تپید و با آنکه نزدیک بود گیر بیافتند ولی هردو میخندیدند.

.

سالها بعد جان مارستون برای پسرش تعریف کرد که آنها هرگز موفق نشدند تا 'داچ' یا همان 'پدربزرگ' را پیدا کنند. انگار او از قبل همه چیز را میدانست، آنها را در تله انداخت. قبل از آنکه جان و آرتور به مخفیگاه او دسترسی پیدا کنند توسط افراد قانون تعقیب شدند و آرتور خودش را فدا کرد تا جان زنده بماند. همه چیز از قبل پیش بینی شده بود و داچ مردانی که روزی آنها را پسران خودش خطاب میکرد را به افراد قانون فروخت. 

جک از گذشته ای که پدرش آن را ترک کرده بود به خوبی آگاهی داشت که آن را مدیون دفترچه یادداشتی بود که از آرتور به پدرش به یادگار رسیده بود. جان درباره ی آن روزها زیاد سخن نمیگفت و اگر هم حرفی زده میشد تنها حرفهای مبهمی راجع به آنکه او گذشته نچندان درخشان و پرخطری داشت، بودند.

نوشته های آرتور میگفت که آنها قانون شکنان فراری از قانون با بهایی زیاد روی سرشان بودند که سه نفری به همراه یکدیگر زندگی میکردند. آن روزها الیزا تازه به جمع سه نفری اشان ملحق شده بود و داچ، مانند پدری برای دو پسر جوان بود. آنها دزدی میکردند و اینطور که معلوم بود داچ قصد داشت تا در نهایت برای هر سه نفرشان مزرعه ی کوچکی در گوشه ای دور افتاده ایالت خریداری کند ولی آن رویایی بود که هرگز رنگ حقیقت نگرفت.

نقشه سرقت از بانک به خوبی پیش رفت ولی ناگهان داچ بی خبر آنها را ترک کرد. به همراه تمام پولهایی که داشتند و جان و آرتور را تنها گذاشته بود.

آرتور و جان راهشان از یکدیگر جدا شد و جان مدتی بعد با ابیگل آشنا شد که بی هدف در خیابانهای سینت دنیس برای پول کمی حاضر بود بدنش را در اختیار هرکسی بدهد. و کمی بعد جک متولد شد. جان عاشق پسرش بود. همانطور که در نامه هایش به آرتور میگفت. جک نامه ها را بین دفترچه به همراه تعدادی عکس سیاه و سفید از چهره هایی آشنا از الیزا و آرتور و تصویر دیگری از یک خانم زیبا که پشت عکس تنها کلمه ی 'ماری' نوشته بود، پیدا کرد.

وقتی دفترچه را بین دیگر وسایل شخصی پدرش پیدا کرد در ابتدا به نظرش رسید که آن را به آیزاک، پسر آرتور مورگان، بدهد ولی کمی بعد منصرف شد.

روی کیسه خوابش زیر چادر نشسته بود و باری دیگر صفحات دفترچه را ورق میزد و هربار به طرحی مدادی از منظره ای زیبا میرسید مدتی به آن خیره می شد.

برای شب در مکانی نزدیک به رودخانه مونتانا چادر زده بود و تصمیم داشت تا قبل از ظهر فردا به مزرعه مک فارلن برسد. راه زیادی نمانده بود.

شام کنسرو لوبیا به همراه تکه نان و برای بیو هم یک سیب از کیف بیرون آورد و برایش نگه داشت تا ان را بخورد. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> متشکرم که وقتتان را مدتی برای خواندن داستان اختصاص دادین امیدوارم لذت برده باشین. من به احتمال زیاد داستان را در دو یا سه فصل دیگر تمام میکنم ولی آینده رو نمیشه پیش بینی کرد!  
> یک نقشه ی گنج واقعی داخل کلبه ای کنار آنسبورگ وجود دارد و در حقیقت من آماندا رو از دست ساکنین اطراف مرداب نجات دادم وقتی که صاحبش به دست آنها کشته شد و او واقعا اسب خوشگل و دوست داشتنی ای هست


	2. Chapter 2

"جک مارستون!"

بونی مک فارلن به سمت جک دوید و او را در آغوش کشید.

"چقدر بزرگ شدی! نگفته بودی که قراره یه سر به من بزنی!"  
جک لبخند زد "چون قصد نداشتم. ولی برای کاری مجبور شدم به این سفر طولانی بیام"  
بونی او را به سمت ملک اربابی مک فارلن هدایت کرد  
"مادرت چطوره؟ شماها همیشه دیر جواب نامه های منو میدین و منم خیلی سرم شلوغه که بهتون سر بزنم"

"مادرم فوت کرده.."

"اوه خدای من.."

بونی دستی را جلوی دهانش گرفته بود. نگاهش دلسوزانه بود

"عزیزدلم. من واقعا متاسفم.."  
جک شانه ای بالا انداخت و سرش را تکان داد "اشکالی نداره خانم مک فارلن. پدرتون کجا هستند؟"  
بونی درب جلویی خانه را برای جک باز کرد و دستی روی شانه اش گذاشت تا او را به داخل خانه تعارف کند. با شنیدن این حرف لبهایش جمع شدند و نگاهش را از جک برگرداند و لحظه ای به نقطه ای نامعلوم خیره شد  
"پدرم پارسال از این دنیا رفت...اسب محبوبش اونو به زمین پرت کرد و...و..من از دستش دادم" صدایش در انتهای جمله کمی میلرزید.

"....بابت از دست دادن پدرتون، تسلیت منو بپذیرین. خانم مک فارلن"

چند لحظه سکوت برقرار شد تا دوباره سرش را بالا گرفت و به جک نگاه کرد کف دستش را زیر چشمهایش کشید مانند آنکه میخواست اشکهایش را پاک کند. "اشکالی نداره"  
جک را از ورودی خانه به سمت هال اصلی هدایت کرد.  
"برادرانم حتما از دیدنت خوشحال میشن! البته هَنک و آون پارسال ما رو ترک کردند ولی کال و پاتریک و ایتان هنوز اینجا هستن. تو گاس رو یادت میاد؟ یه بار که اینجا اومده بودین تو رو سوار اسبش کرده بود. یادت میاد؟ الان دیگه داخل مزرعه کار نمیکنه. به عنوان معاون کلانتر انتخاب شده"  
جک روی مبل بزرگی نشست و بونی همچنان که در حال حرف زدن بود رو به روی او روی صندلی راحتی نشست.

"خانم مک فارلن، امکانش هست که شما..بتونین به من کمک کنین فردی به نام 'ادگار راس' رو پیدا کنم؟"

بونی جا خورده بود. داخل صندلی کمی جابجا شد "برای چی دنبال اون می گردی؟"  
جک سرش را پایین انداخت و حرفی نزد.

"جک.."

بونی کمی به جلو خم شد تا شانه ی جک را با ملایمت بفشارد.

"عزیزم، من میدونم این چقدر برات سخته ولی این راهش نیست"

وقتی جک سرش را بلند کرد بونی مستقیم به چشمهای او نگاه میکرد. لبخند مهربانانه ای به پسر جوان زد "تو چشمهای قشنگی داری جک..مثل چشمهای پدرت. مطمئنم اگه او الان اینجا بود بهت افتخار می کرد...مادرت_"

جک از جایش به تندی بلند شد "مادرم مُرده، خانم مک فارلن. و پدرم..میتونست زنده باشه اگه اون...اون ادگار راس.." عصبانی شده بود و بدنش بی اختیار می لرزید.  
بونی بلند شد و کنارش ایستاد  
وقتی شروع به حرف زدن کرد صدایش هنوز ملایم بود "جک، عزیزم، تو میدونی که من پدرت رو میشناختم و تو برام مثل پسر خودم هستی..نمیتونم بهت اجازه بدم اینکارو بکنی. این کار خطرناکه، متوجه عواقبش هستی عزیزم؟"

جک صورتش را از او برگرداند

"جک، انتقام راهش نیست..تو باید زندگی خودتو بری..گذشته رو فراموش کن"  
جک دهانش را باز کرد تا کلمه ای بگوید که درب اصلی خانه با سروصدا باز شد و صدای قهقهه بلند دو مرد سالن اصلی را پر کرد. برادران بونی از کار مزرعه برگشته بودند.

ایتان و کال، کال قبل از آنکه بونی را ببیند او را با صدای بلند صدا زد "بونی! بیا اینجا! ایتان امروز حسابی گل کاشته!" صدای خنده ی مرد دیگر به دنبال جمله ی او به گوش رسید و کمی بعد برادران روبه روی آنها با چهره ای متعجب ایستاده بودند.  
لحظه ای سکوت و بعد "جک!! خدای من جک!" ایتان به سمتش آمد و او را در آغوش گرفت. کال خندید "نگفته بودی قراره بیای!" به سمت آنها رفت و بعد دو برادر دو نفری جک را بغل کردند.  
وقتی جدا شدند ایتان دوستانه به پشت جک زد "قراره چند روز پیشمون بمونی جک؟"

کال با چهره ای شاد پرسید "مادرت کجاست؟ همراهت نیامده؟"  
جک نفس عمیقی کشید  
"مادرم.."  
ابروهایش گره خوردند و نگاهش از صورت برادران مک فارلن به سمت بونی حرکت کرد.  
کال و ایتان انگار که متوجه موضوع شده بودند، ایتان چیزی نگفت ولی کال دوباره جک را بغل کرد.

"واقعا متاسفم.."

کسی حرفی نمیزد.  
بونی با ناراحتی گلویش را صاف کرد و لبخند کوچکی روی صورتش نقش بست. دستهایش را به هم زد "ناهار تقریبا حاضره پسرها. بعدا میتونیم صحبت کنیم"

.

"خدای من جان! تو داری منو میترسونی. محض رضای خدا بگو چی شده!"  
الیزا روی یکی از صندلی های چوبی دور میز غذاخوری نشسته بود و آهسته می گریست. بیرون از خانه باران با شدت میبارید و قطرات درشت باران بدون ملاطفت به شیشه ها ضربه میزدند. اسلحه ی محبوب پدرش که یک لنچستر رایفل بود از شانه اش آویزان بود.  
لباسهای پدرش کاملا خیس بودند از جمله کلاه قدیمی ای که صورتش را پوشانده بود. سرش را پایین گرفته بود و حرفی نمیزد. جک دوباره که نگاه کرد متوجه شد که کلاه متعلق به آرتور است.  
او پشت درگاه درب کوچک تنها اتاق خانه ایستاده بود و میتوانست مادرش، الیزا و پدرش را ببیند.  
وقتی ابیگل دوباره شروع به حرف زدن کرد اینبار جان سرش فریاد کشید "نمیتونی بفهمی؟ ما توی تله افتادیم. همش یه حقه ی کثیف بود که داچ از دست ما راحت بشه..ما آرتور رو از دست دادیم" صاعقه صدای هق هق الیزا را که با حرف زدن جان بلندتر گریه می کرد را پوشاند.  
جک و آیزاک کنار یکدیگر خوابیده بودند و هنگامی که پدر جک با سروصدا وارد خانه شد، هردو از خواب پریدند ولی آیزاک از تختخواب بیرون نیامد. شنیدن صدای گریه مادرش و اینکه پدرش دیگر نمیتوانست به خانه برگردد، او را ترسانده بود خودش را بین پتو پیچید و آهسته گریه میکرد.  
ابیگل با ناباوری سرش را تکان داد "جان.."  
جان او را به کناری هل داد "باید از اینجا برم. اگه اینجا بمونم ممکنه الیزا و آیزاک توی خطر بیافتند"  
ابیگل بغض کرد ولی آن را فرو داد. با صدای خفه ای پرسید "من چطور؟.." جلو آمد و کف دستش را روی سینه ی جان گذاشت تا او را محکم هل بدهد "من و بچه ات برات مهم نیستیم؟"  
جان سعی میکرد تا صدایش را پایین نگه دارد، دندانهایش را محکم به یکدیگر می فشرد "برای تو اینجا کار هست. درست میگم؟ تو گرسنه توی خیابونا نمی مونی. یکی رو پیدا میکنی. من پسرم رو با خودم میبرم" ابیگل جیغ کشید "نه! نمیتونی جک رو از من جدا کنی" به بازوی جان چنگ انداخت ولی جان از او قوی تر و بلندتر بود، تقریبا ابیگل را به سمت دیگر اتاق پرت کرد

"همیشه میخواستی از دستم راحت بشی حالا این فرصت رو داری، ابیگل"

به سمت میز غذاخوری رفت و از جیبش مقداری پول برداشت که جک میدانست آن پول تمام چیزی بود که پدرش برای روز مبادا داشت. وقتی پول را با احترام جلوی الیزا گذاشت نگاهش عذرخواهانه بودند، کلاه خیس را از سر برداشت.  
"من..متاسفم، خانم. آرتور مرد خوبی بود و اون منو نجات داد..من..من.. لطفا این مقدار ناچیز رو از من قبول کنید."  
الیزا با دقت به جان نگاه کرد، اشک در بین مژگانش زیر نور فانوس که تنها منبع نور خانه بود، برق میزد ولی دیگر گریه نمی کرد.  
نگاهش اول روی جان و بعد روی ابیگل قفل شد  
"نمیتونم قبول کنم. متشکرم ولی..ولی نمیتونم. آرتور هم اگه اینجا بود.." بغض دوباره گلویش را گرفت.  
جان آهی از خستگی کشید. شانه هایش افتاده بودند "لطفا قبول کنید، خانم. شما بیشتر از من به این پول احتیاج دارین"  
و بدون آنکه فرصت صحبت به الیزا بدهد به سمت اتاقی رفت که بچه ها داخل آن خوابیده بودند.  
با دیدن جک که پشت چهارچوب در پنهان شده بود جا خورد.

"پسرم.."  
جک حرفی نزد و تنها پدرش را با چشمان کنجکاو می نگریست.  
جان دستی به سر پسرش کشید، دستانش نمناک و آستین لباسش هنوز کاملا خیس بود.

"وسایلتو جمع کن. قراره از اینجا بریم."

ابیگل پشت سر جان ایستاده بود. دستانش دوطرف بدنش آویزان بودند انگار که نمیدانست با آنها چکار کند و دستانش را مشت کرده بود.  
"منم باهات میام"

جان گویی تازه متوجه حضور او شده بود، صورتش را کمی به سمت او چرخاند تا جوابش را بدهد. نور ضعیف فانوس نیمی از چهره ی خسته اش را روشن کرده بود. ابیگل قبل آنکه او فرصت حرف زدن پیدا کند سرش فریاد زد "تو نمیتونی پسرم رو از من جدا کنی! منم باهات میام وگرنه اجازه نمیدم از این خونه بری بیرون!"  
و بعد شروع کرد به گریه کردن. الیزا از جایش بلند شد تا ابیگل را در آغوش بگیرد. شانه های ابیگل از شدت گریه میلرزیدند.

جان با بی حوصلگی بند اسلحه ی رایفل را روی دوشش مرتب کرد، سری به سمت جک تکان داد که هنوز بین درگاه درب ایستاده بود. پسرک برای برداشتن وسایلشان داخل اتاق کوچک ناپدید شد و لحظه ای بعد با بقچه کوچکی زیر بغلش در آستانه ی در ظاهر شد. پالتو و شلواری که الیزا به او داده بود را پوشیده و کلاه بزرگ کپی را روی سرش گذاشته بود.  
هنگام رفتن، الیزا او و مادرش را بغل کرد و گونه ی جک را بوسید و مقداری غذای کنسرو شده به همراهشان فرستاد.  
هنوز هوا بارانی بود که خانه ی آرتور مورگان را ترک کردند. ابیگل حرف نمی زد، به نقطه ای نامعلوم خیره شده بود و خودش را با پتو های کهنه ای که همراه داشتند پوشانده بود در حالی که جک جلوی گاری در کنار پدرش نشسته بود و به صدای باران گوش میداد. جان اسب خودش، آماندا را هم به گاری در کنار میشل بسته بود تا سرعتشان بیشتر شود. نیمه شب بود و نور خانه ها خاموش، تنها روشنایی مهتاب مسیر را برایشان مشخص میکرد.  
جان افسار اسبها را محکم با دودست گرفته بود. سرش پایین بود و کلاهش را تا گوشهایش پایین کشیده بود. نور سرخ سیگاری که بین لبهایش بود به چهره ی متفکرش تصویری ترسناک میداد. به جک نگاه نمی کرد هرچند که هر از گاهی پسر کوچک زیرچشمی به پدرش نگاه می کرد. انگار منتظر کاری بود که جان انجام بدهد، و یا شاید حرفی بزند.

ساعاتی در سکوت سپری شد. ابیگل خوابش برده بود و جان چندمین سیگارش را محکم پک میزد، ابروهایش درهم رفته بودند و به جلو خیره شده بود. جک خمیازه ای کشید و یکی از چشمانش را با خستگی مالید "داریم کجا می ریم، پدر؟"  
جان سرفه ی کوتاهی کرد، سیگار نیمه سوخته را بین انگشتانش گرفت و با حرکتی سریع آن را روی زمین گل آلود پرت کرد. با آنکه باران بند آمد ولی زمین پوشیده از گل و لای شده بود. گردنش را کمی حرکت داد، جک میتوانست صدای لغزیدن مهره های گردن او را بشنود.  
با صدای خسته ای گفت "نمیدونم جک..به یه شهر به اسم...آه..ولنتاین"  
پسرک کوچک بینی اش را چین داد"ولنتاین؟" هنگام گفتن اسم شهر زبانش را داخل دهانش چرخاند. اسم عجیبی بود و جک احساس کرد که هنوز هیچی نشده، از آنجا خوشش نخواهد آمد.  
تصمیم گرفت تا سئوال بیشتری نپرسد، روی نیمکت جلوی گاری کمی جابجا شد تا کاملا به جان بچسبد. جک سردش شده بود و پالتویش نمیتوانست او را در برابر بادهای سرد کوهستان محافظت کند.  
احساس کرد که بدن پدرش زیر پالتوی بلند و لباسهایش ناگهان سفت شد مثل آنکه انتظار این رفتار را نداشت ولی کمی بعد دوباره آرام شده بود. دستی به دور جک حلقه شد و جان پسرش را بیشتر به سمت خودش کشید، حالا با یک دست اسبها را هدایت میکرد ولی مشکلی نبود، آنها میدانستند چطور مسیر جاده را دنبال کنند.  
سرش را کمی خم کرد تا بالای سر جک را ببوسد، جک لبخندی زد و چشمهایش را بست.

جان مارستون تصمیم گرفته بود تا برای مدتی هیچگونه کاری خلاف قانون انجام ندهد.برای امرار معاش دزدی و یا پول جایزه بگیری تنها منبع درآمدی بودند که جان سراغ داشت. آنها چندروزی در یک مهمانخانه کوچک و ارزان در شهر ولنتاین ساکن شدند تا آنکه روزی جان به این فکر افتاد که 'دنبال شغل' بگردد.  
ابیگل او را مسخره کرد، او احمق نامید  
"جان، تو هیچکاری به جز دزدی و آدمکشی بلد نیستی..چرا میخوای وانمود کنی آدم متمدنی هستی؟"  
آنها تازه وارد بودند و ناآشنا بین اهالی شهر، ولی جان تسلیم نشد و پس از بارها و بارها تلاش، بالاخره یکی مغازه دارهای ولنتاین حاضر شد تا به او کمک کند.  
"پسرخاله ام...البته ما زیاد مثل سابق رفت و آمد نداریم ولی...خب اون یه مغازه بزرگ توی شهر استراوبری داره. اون میتونه یه کاری برات جور کنه"

.

"از لطفتون واقعا ممنونم خانم مک فارلن"  
بونی دستش را برای قطع صحبتهای او بالا آورد. چشمانش را لحظه ای بست و آهی کشید و بعد مستقیم به چشمهای جک نگاه کرد. نگاهش انگار چیزی پنهان شده در درون جک را جست و جو می کردند.  
صدایش آرام بود "جک، بهم قول بده زنده برمیگردی.." ابروهایش به سمت بالا حرکت کردند و چهره اش حالت التماس آمیز به خود گرفت.  
هردو دست جک را بین دستانش گرفت.

"..بهتون قول میدم خانم مک فارلن..به محض اینکه کارم با ادگار راس تمام بشه، برمیگردم خونه"

او اعضای خانواده مک فارلن، کال، پاتریک و ایتان و گاس که برای بدرقه اش آمده بودند را در آغوش گرفت. با کمک گاس و دوستی که بونی در آرمادیلو داشت، توانسته بودند تا محل ادگار راس که گفته شده بود خانه کوچکی در اطراف دریاچه دون خولیو دارد را پیدا کنند.  
کال افسار بیو را برایش نگه داشت و جک سوارش شد. سرش را خم کرد و لبه ی کلاهش را که زمانی متعلق به پدرش بود را به نشانه ی احترام به اعضای خانواده که همه ایستاده بودند تا رفتن او را نظاره کنند، لمس کرد. بونی سعی می کرد تا لبخند بزند، لبهایش روی یکدیگر فشرده شده بودند مانند آنکه جلوی گریه کردن را می گرفت. برادرانش همه لبخند غرورآمیزی به چهره داشتند.

"موفق باشی"

گاس سری برایش تکان داد، دستهایش را روی حلقه ی کمربندش گذاشته بود. ستاره ی فلزی روی سینه اش زیر نور خورشید برق می زد.  
بعد از آنکه همه برایش آرزوی موفقیت کردند، اسبش را به سمت جاده هدایت کرد و برای آخرین بار برگشت تا به عمارت مک فارلن نگاهی بیندازد، برای اعضای خانواده دستی تکان داد.  
آنها در جواب دست تکان دادند و صدای بونی به گوش رسید

"مراقب خودت باش جک"

کمی از ظهر گذشته بود که جک مزرعه مک فارلن را ترک کرد، بونی به اندازه کافی برایش آذوقه گذاشته بود پس احتیاجی به توقف بین راه برای شکار نداشت. مقصد بعدی دریاچه دون خولیو در جنوب آرمادیلو بود.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> من کاملا آگاهم که جک از طریق یه مرد داخل شهر بلک واتر تونست بفهمه که خانه ی ادگار راس کجاست..ولی من عاشق بونی مک فارلن هستم. او زن شگفت انگیزیه و خیلی شجاعه. پس داخل داستان من جک از بونی کمک میگیره  
> جان و آرتور به دنبال پیدا کردن داچ رد اونو تا کوه های اطراف آنسبورگ گرفتند ولی داچ برای آنها دام انداخته بود و در واقع منتظر رسیدن آنها بود. آنها را به افراد قانون فروخته بود و درست مثل بازی آرتور خودشو فدا میکنه که جان نجات پیدا کنه. من این قسمت از داستان رو حذف کردم چون داستان از نقطه نظر "جک" روایت میشه.


	3. Chapter 3

کمی از ظهر گذشته بود که جک به دریاچه دون خولیو رسید. به نظر میرسید دریاچه تنها قلب تپنده ی سرزمینهای اطراف بود که کاملا خشک و عاری از زندگی بودند. آب دریاچه ساکن بود ولی کثیف نبود. مردم آرمادیلو مدتها پیش اعتقاد داشتند که دریاچه باعث شیوع وبا در شهر شده بود ولی با اینحال هرساله همیشه تعدادی گردشگر از شهرهای اطراف به دیدن این مکان می آمدند و هنوز هم یکی از منبع تامین آب شهر آرمادیلو بود.

کلبه کوچکی در آنسوی دریاچه به چشم میخورد. جک آب دهانش را قورت داد. دهانش خشک شده بود و ضربان قلبش تند شده بود. مضطرب و عصبی، و یا شاید همانطور که خودش فکر می کرد، هیجان زده شده بود.

دریاچه را دور زد تا به نزدیک کلبه رسید، خانمی مسن روی صندلی ای داخل ایوان کلبه نشسته بود و با شنیدن صدای اسب حرکتی نکرد. حتی وقتی جک از اسب پیاده شد و از پلکان ایوان بالا آمد تا روبرویش بایستد هم حرکتی نکرد.

"خانم امیلی راس؟"

زن انگار که به خودش آمده بود چندبار پلک زد و به اطراف نگاه کرد تا آنکه بالاخره نگاهش روی صورت جک متمرکز شد "هاه..آه! بله. خودم هستم مرد جوان. تو کی هستی؟ با پدر و مادرت برای گردش اطراف دریاچه آمدی؟"

جک دستانش را روی کمربندش قلاب کرده بود. سرفه کوتاهی کرد "نه خانم. من دنبال آقای ادگار راس هستم. یه.." نگاهش برای ثانیه ای اطراف را وارسی کردند انگار که دنبال جمله ای مناسب می گشت. "آه...یه پیام برای ایشون دارم"

زن ناگهان از جایش بلند شد و محوطه کوچک ایوان را با گامهای بلند از این سو به آن سو پیمود. سرش را تکان داد "آه بله. اون شوهر من.. حتی یک لحظه هم ولش نمیکنن حالا که توی دوران بازنشستگی به سر می بره. اون…" متوقف شد و به نقطه ای از دریاچه خیره ماند" اون مرد حساسیه. خیلی زود راجع به این چیزها نگران میشه.." در حال حرف زدن شانه بالا می انداخت و از حالات چهره اش نگرانی خوانده می شد هرچند تمام آن مدت اصلا به جک نگاه نکرده بود. وقتی جمله اش به پایان رسید نفس عمیقی کشید و سرش را برگرداند تا برای اولین بار به جک نگاه کند "هرچند این گناه تو نیست. تو فقط داری کاری رو که بهت سپردن رو انجام میدی. آره.." دوباره روی صندلی نشست و نگاهش را از جک گرفت تا به دریاچه باری دیگر خیره شود "اون و برادرش به شکار رفتن. جنوب رودخانه سن لوئیس و نزدیک محلی به...به اسم چوپارا؟ یا چوپاروسا؟ درست یادم نمیاد" 

جک سری به تائید تکان داد. 

"متشکرم خانم. نگران نباشید، اتفاقی برای شوهرتون نخواهد افتاد." 

هنگامی که از پله ها پایین آمد زن پشت سرش گفت "لطفا موقع عبور از رودخانه مراقب باشین. شوهرم میگه اونجا خیلی خطرناکه"

بیو بدنش را تکانی داد، قطرات عرق پوست حیوان را زیر نور خورشید براق نشان میدادند و حیوان از گرما کلافه شده بود. جک سرش را نوازش کرد "چیزی نمونده دوست من.."

بیو سیبی را که جک به سمتش گرفت را با ولع فراوان بلعید و برای تشکر شیهه کوتاهی سر داد.

.

"یه اسب پونی؟ برای من؟"

جک اسب پونی را نوازش کرد، پدرش حیوان نجیب را کنار آماندا بسته بود و هر دو اسب مشغول لذت بردن از غذای ناشتا که یونجه های تازه بود، بودند.

جان شانه هایش را بالا انداخت و خندید "آره! دوستش داری؟؟ سر کارگر بهم اجازه داد. میدونی، قبلا متعلق به پسرش بوده ولی اون پسر دیگه خیلی بزرگ شده که سوار پونی بشه.."

جک لبخندی زد "ممنونم..آقا"

جان خرخری کرد و چشمهایش را چرخاند "ببین، بهم نگو 'آقا'، باشه؟"

جک سری به تائید تکان داد و جان دو دستش را بهم مالید، لبخند بزرگی روی صورتش بود.

"زودباش! سوار شو"

جک چندبار با ناباوری پلک زد، به پونی اشاره کرد "سوار...پونی؟"

جان گردن آماندا را نوازش کرد و دسته ی روی زین را گرفت تا سوار شود، پای بلندش را به سادگی تاب داد و روی زین نشست. نگاهی به جک انداخت که هنوز کنار اسب ایستاده بود "آره. قراره ببرمت کنار..آه..کنار رودخانه! برای تمرین سوارکاری. با مادرت حرف زدم و اون خیلی خوشحال شد وقتی که اینو شنید"

جک با آوردن نام مادرش اخم کرد، سرش را پایین گرفته بود ولی جان آن را دید

با حالتی دستپاچه انتهای جمله اش اضافه کرد "جک..من و مادرت تو رو خیلی دوست داریم، میدونی پسرم؟"

جک حرفی نزد، سوار اسب پونی شد و افسار اسب را با دو دست گرفت.

'مزرعه ی گوزن شمالی' واقع در غرب شهر استراوبری مکانی بود که در حال حاضر پدرش آنجا کار میکرد. صاحب مزرعه آنقدر سخاوت مند بود که به آنها کابین شخصی اختصاص داده بود تا جان و خانواده اش آنجا زندگی کنند. ابیگل کاری به عنوان خدمتکار در مطب پزشک شهر استراوبری پیدا کرده بود و هفته ای یکبار به آنجا میرفت. جان برنامه داشت تا به محض مقدار کافی پس انداز بتواند خانه ی خودش را داشته باشد، و اگر خوش شانس بودند میتوانست از بانک وام بگیرد تا مزرعه خودشان را شروع کنند.

جک و پدرش مسافتی را اسب راندند، جان تمام مدت مسیر جک را راهنمایی میکرد که چگونه اسب را هدایت کند. 

جک خندید "پدر، من قبلا سوار اسب شدم. من تونستم آماندا رو کنترل کنم پس مشکلی نیست"

جان هم در جواب او خندید "بله..آماندا یه اسب خاصه پسرم. یه روزی باید یاد بگیری چطوری اسبهای وحشی رو رام کنی"

سواری لذت بخشی بود و هنگانی که دوباره به مزرعه برگشتند، مادرش و آقای گیدس، صاحب مزرعه، در انتظار انها بودند.

آقای گیدس بازوهایش را باز کرد، انگار که می خواست جان را در آغوش بکشد "جان!" قدم زنان به آنها نزدیک شد. جان از اسب پایین پرید و افسار پونی را نگه داشت تا جک هم پایین بیاید.

آقای گیدس کنار آنها ایستاده بود "امکانش هست که بتونی به شهر بری و یه تعداد بسته رو برای من بگیری؟"

"البته آقای گیدس"

"جان"

ابیگل برایش دست تکان داد و به سمتشان آمد "جان، جک رو هم همراهت ببر. اون..میدونی که، اون خیلی تنهاست و همیشه یه گوشه با کتابهاش مشغوله. و اصلا هم با من حرف نمیزنه" جان لبخندی به پسرش زد، جک کنار واگنی که یکی از کارگرهای آقای گیدس برای او آورده بود، شق و رق ایستاده بود و به پدرش نگاه میکرد. هر از چندگاهی لبه ی کلاه بلند آفتابی اش را با اضطراب لمس میکرد.

"مشکلی نیست، ابیگل. اون پسر باید یه روز یه مرد بشه"

به سمت جک برگشت "جک، بپر بالا! قراره باهم به شهر بریم"

ابیگل مسافت کوتاهی را دنبالشان آمد و قبل آنکه جان سوار واگن شود آستین او را کشید "مراقبش باش جان"

جک به مادرش نگاه نکرد، پدرش به او اطمینان داد که اتفاقی برای جک نخواهد افتاد و کنار او روی نیمکت جلوی واگن نشست.

"میخوای تو اسب رو هدایت کنی؟"

جان افسار اسب رو برای جک نگه داشت تا آن را بگیرد. جک با تردید اول به افسار و بعد به پدرش نگاه کرد که به او لبخند میزد تا تشویقش کند.

"من..مطمئن نیستم"

"نگران نباش پسر. اتفاقی نمیافته. ببین، اگه میخوای تند بره افسار رو کمی سفت بکش و مثل شلاق آهسته روی کمر اسب بزن. و وقتی خواستی آه...دور بزنه، افسار رو به سمتی که خواستی می کِشی"

جک افسار رو به دست گرفت و آهسته اسب را به حالت یورتمه راند. واگن آرام و نرم از پیچ و خم های جاده خاکی به سمت شهر استراوبری حرکت کرد

وقتی به شهر رسیدند جلوی شعبه پست متوقف شدند. جان از گاری پایین پرید "تو خوبی پسرم؟" "بله آقا"

"من باید یه چندتا بسته رو از پست تحویل بگیرم. همینجا بشین و..منتظرم باش. زود برمیگردم. اگه تا وقتی که برگردم با واگن از اینجا نرفته باشی بهت اجازه میدم تا خونه واگن رو هدایت کنی"

جک با بی میلی لبخندی زد "نمیتونم صبر کنم.." و با نگاهش پدرش را تعقیب کرد که داخل اداره پست ناپدید شد.

جک به اطراف نگاه کرد، خیلی کم پیش می آمد که به استراوبری بیاید. گاهی با مادرش و یا گاهی همراه پدرش برای تحویل محصولات مزرعه به شهر می آمد.

شهر سرسبز، ساکت و قشنگی بود. رودخانه زیبایی شهر را به دونیمه تقسیم کرده بود و زیباترین ساختمان شهر هتل بزرگی بود که در انتهای جاده کنار کلانتری خودنمایی می کرد.

دقایقی طولانی سپری شدند تا جان برگشت.

تعدادی بسته زیربغل زده بود و به دنبالش مردی لاغراندام و رنگ پریده که مشخص بود مامور پست است، بیرون آمد "اجازه بدین در حمل بسته ها کمکتون کنم آقای مارستون" جان به تته پته افتاد "این روزها فقط 'میلتون' هستم" بسته ها را پشت گاری گذاشت و بسته هایی که پستچی حمل می کرد را از او گرفت.

"آه بله، متاسفم آقای میلتون. مشکلی نیست"

جان کنار جک روی گاری نشست. 

"خیلی خب جک، ما رو ببر خونه"

جک با ناباوری جواب داد "چی؟ همین؟ نمی خوای بریم مغازه یا سالن(Saloon)؟" 

"نه جک..فقط برمی گردیم خونه"

"باشه.."

جان خرناسی کرد "خدای من، پسر! به پدرت اهمیت بده. من دلایل خودمو دارم که نمی خواهم زیاد داخل شهر بمونم"

"..هرچی شما بگید، آقا"

سواری در سکوت طی شد ولی هنگامی که از صخره ای بزرگ گذشتند جان زیرلب زمزمه کرد "این مردک دیگه کیه..؟"

جک سرش مشغول هدایت اسب بود "چی؟ با من بودین آقا؟"

"نه نه..فقط، فقط تندتر برو"

جک اسب را هی کرد تا تندتر بروند.

"لعنتی!"

"چی؟ چی شده پدر؟"

جان دستی به صورتش کشید، قفسه سینه اش نامنظم حرکت میکرد، تند تند نفس می کشید و گاهی برمیگشت تا پشت سرشان را نگاه کند. جک عصبی شده بود لحظه ای سرش را برگرداند و تعدادی سوارکار را دید که در حال تعقیب واگن آنها بودند.

"پدر.."

"چیزی نیست جک، اون کنده درخت رو گوشه جاده می بینی؟ وقتی به پایین جاده رسیدیم برو پایین و پشت اون پناه بگیر"

جان افسار اسب را از او گرفت و آنها متوقف شدند.

"برو جک!"

جک از گاری پایین پرید و به سمت کنده درخت دوید. جان اسلحه شکاری قدیمی ای که سرکارگر پشت نیمکت گاری پنهان کرده بود را برداشت و به جک اشاره داد. "فقط اونجا بشین و سرت رو پایین نگه دار"

جک دهانش خشک شده بود. بدنش به طرز غیرقابل کنترلی میلرزید. ترسیده بود که پدرش را از دست.. نه، چنین چیزی غیرممکن بود. جان مارستون مرد قوی ای بود. امکان نداشت کسی بتواند او را در تیراندازی شکست دهد.

پدرش سریعترین هفت تیرکشی بود که جک تابه حال دیده بود. هنگامی که کوچکتر بود و پدرش او را همراه خودش به بار(Bar) می برد، گاهی وقتها فردی مزاحمشان می شد و به بهانه بردن پول جان را تحریک می کرد تا در دوئل شرط ببندد. جان مجبور بود روی او اسلحه بکشد و پسرش او را دیده بود.

صدای جان به گوش رسید "شما آقایون، برای چی ما رو تعقیب میکنین؟"

یکی از مردان با صدایی خشن شروع به حرف زدن کرد "مارستون تو هستی؟..آره، خیلی شبیه اون لعنتی عوضی هستی. من و تو یه کار ناتموم داریم"

و ثانیه ای بعد صدای گلوله فضا را پُر کرده بود. از هرطرف تیراندازی می شد و جک پشت کنده درخت چمباتمه زده بود، دستانش را روی گوشهایش می فشرد و زیرلب دعا می کرد تا پدرش آسیب نبیند. خانواده اش افرادی مذهبی نبودند و جک هرگز ندیده بود پدر یا مادرش به کلیسا بروند با اینحال او کشیش ها و افرادی را در جریان سفرهایشان ملاقات کرده بود. افرادی که از خداوند و رحمت او و بهشت برین سخن میگفتند. پسرک چشمهایش را بست و به هر کسی که دعایش را میشنید التماس کرد تا اتفاقی برای پدرش نیافتد. تعداد مردان زیاد بود و پدرش تنها مسلح به اسلحه ای بسیار قدیمی بود.

"جک!"

جک چشمانش را باز کرد، گونه هایش خیس شده بودند.

پدرش در کنار کنده درخت ایستاده بود، تند تند نفس میکشید و درحالی که فشنگ جدید داخل خزانه اسلحه می گذاشت، سرش را سمت جک گرفته بود. چشمانش جک را برای پیدا کردن آسیب وارسی کردند "تو حالت خوبه پسر؟"

جک از جایش بلند شد و به طرف پدرش دوید و او را در آغوش گرفت. به لباسهایش چنگ انداخت و صورتش را بین چین های ژاکت او مخفی کرد "پدر.."

جان مارستون دستی را به دور پسر کوچکش حلقه کرد و با دست دیگر بند چرمین اسلحه شکاری را روی دوش انداخت تا سرش را نوازش کند.

"چیزی نیست پسرم..من اینجام"

  
  


.

  
  


جک آهسته افسار بیو را شل کرد، حیوان از بین آبهای نسبتا عمیق رودخانه سن خولیو به طرف ساحل روبرو شنا کرد. جک کف دستش را روی گردنش کوبید تا پشه ی مزاحمی که آنجا نشسته بود را بُکُشد. 

آفتاب شکسته بود و کم کم پشت کوهای غربی پنهان می شد. شب در حال آغاز بود.

جک نفس عمیقی کشید "باید برای امشب کمپ بزنیم بیو"

حیوان بدنش را سریع تکان داد و سپس روی ماسه های کناره رودخانه سم کشید.

کمپ زدن با ریسک همراه بود. اگر برای امشب کمپ میزدند شاید شانس گرفتن ادگار راس را از دست می داد. در ثانی، هنوز به نیمه شب وقت داشت و تازه اول شب بود.

تصمیمش را عوض کرد و مهمیز چکمه هایش را به پهلوی اسب باوفایش زد تا راه بیافتند.

.

جک دست ابیگل را که روی شانه اش بود با خشونت پس زد و جابجا شد تا دور از دسترس مادرش باشد.

ابیگل آهی از عصبانیت کشید "گوش کن جک، ما مجبور بودیم پدرت رو ترک کنیم، اون_"

"ما نه مادر. 'تو' مجبور بودی که اونو ترک کنی" از صدایش نفرت می بارید هرچند که اصلا این را نمیخواست.

"باشه جک. مثل یه احمق همین جا بشین و مادرت اینطور حرف بزن. پسر کوچولوی عوضی قدرناشناس"

ابیگل دستش را عقب کشید و آن را مشت کرد. چند نفس عمیق کشید و دوباره شروع به سخن گفتن کرد، لحن صدایش قاطع و آرام بودند. "میدونی برای تو چه چیزهایی رو رها کردم؟ من عاشقت هستم جک. من دوستت دارم و تو...تو اینجوری با من حرف میزنی؟" انتهای جمله را با صدای خفه ای بیان کرد. جک به او نگاه نمی کرد ولی میتوانست صورت مادرش را تصور کند که جلوی اشکهایش را می گرفت.

جک و ابیگل دور میز صبحانه روی ایوان هتل نشسته بودند. صبح زیبایی بود و خیابانها مثل همیشه سرشار از سروصدای گاری ها و ساکنین ولنتاین. رایحه گِل و عطر نان های تازه ی مغازه ی روبروی هتل با یکدیگر آمیخته شده بود. برای یک لحظه جک آرزو کرد ای کاش آنها میتوانستند داخل ولنتاین خانه ای داشته باشند. 

ابیگل و پسرش، جان را برای مدتی ترک کرده بودند. توضیح ابیگل بی کفایتی و بی مسئولی جان بود ولی جک قبول نمی کرد. پدرش مقصر بود، مسئله ای انکار ناشدنی، ولی ترک جان مارستون اصلا درست نبود.

جک دوازده سال داشت و به نظرش به اندازه کافی بزرگ بود تا مسائل اطرافش را درک کند. او به مدت یک هفته با مادرش صحبت نمی کرد.

ابیگل به همراه جک مزرعه ی گوزن شمالی و جان را پشت سر رها کرده بودند و به ولنتاین پناهنده شده بودند.

ابیگل توانست به عنوان دفتردار هتل استخدام شود. جک از صاحب هتل، آقای استیو کلینتون، خوشش نمی آمد و گاهی که او به طرز عجیبی مادرش را بدون آنکه ابیگل متوجه شود زیر نظر میگرفت دلش میخواست به صورت تکیده و استخوانی اش مشت بزند.

  
  


بچه های زیادی در ولنتاین زندگی نمی کردند ولی جک توانسته بود چند دوست پیدا کند. دخترکشیش کلیسای ولنتاین، دختری به نام النور و هم سن و سال جک و پسری که از او چندسال بزرگتر بود به نام جوزف که همراه کولی ها اطراف محوطه اصطبل زندگی می کرد.

جک حتی چند بار هم برای آیزاک نامه نوشت و در جواب نامه هایی همراه یادگاری های قشنگی مانند یک نقاشی و یا یک مجسمه کنده کاری از چوب دریافت کرد.

جک به عنوان دستیار داروساز ولنتاین کار می کرد. بطری های رنگارنگ دارو روی قفسه را مرتب می کرد و مغازه را جارو می زد و بعضی اوقات شیشه های بزرگ مغازه را دستمال می کشید. ماهانه نزدیک به ده دلار در آمد داشت

داروساز مرد مهربانی بود، حتی گاهی به عنوان جایزه به جک بسته ای شکلات، شیشه ای مربا و یا مقداری دارو از انواع مختلف می داد.

"مادرت و آقای کلینتون قراره باهم ازدواج کنند؟"

النور از جک پرسید، سه بچه روی پلکان مغازه ی ولنتاین نشسته بودند.

"نه، دیگه اینطوری راجع به مادرم حرف نزن. او فقط برای کلینتون کار میکنه.."

النور چشمهایش را چرخاند و کف دستهایش را روی دامنش کشید تا چینهای آن را صاف کند "ولی مادرم اونو با آقای کلینتون دیده، شب گذشته توی مراسم شکرگذاری که اهالی شهر اونجا جمع شده بودند"

جوزف که مشغول بازی با چاقوی کوچک جیبی اش بود پوزخندی زد "النور درست میگه، منم چند روز پیش اونا رو باهم دیدم، پشت یکی از خونه ها...میدونی که_" نتوانست جمله اش را تمام کند، جک از جایش بلند شد و مشت محکمی به صورت جوزف زد. پسر بچه چند قدمی ناخواسته عقب رفت و روی زمین افتاد. از بینی اش خون می آمد. النور جیغی کشید و بلند شد تا بازوی جک را بگیرد "جک! ولش کن!"

جک با عصبانیت تلاش کرد تا النور را براند "نه! اون نباید در مورد مادر من اینو بگه! نباید اینو بگه!" 

جوزف با پشت دست خون بینی اش را پاک کرد و سپس با ترس به رّد خون نگاه کرد. "تو یه عوضی هستی!" جوزف با عصبانیت فریاد زد. از جایش بلند شد و به سمت مسیری دوید که دسته کولی ها اقامت داشتند.

النور بازوی جک را رها کرد و جک روی زمین نشست. چشمانش اطراف را تار میدید و گونه هایش خیس شده بودند. بغض گلویش را گرفته بود ولی با حرص آن را فرو داد.

تعدادی مردم به شکل دسته ای کوچک دور آنها را گرفته بودند. پیرمردی که روی نمیکت جلوی مغازه نشسته بود و شاهد ماجرا بود به جک نصیحت کرد تا به خانه برگردد.

جوزف و النور پس از آن واقعه دیگر هرگز با او حرف نمی زدند و از او دوری می کردند.

چندماهی را در ولنتاین سپری کردند تا آنکه نامه ی پدرش به دستشان رسید، جک نامه را با خوشحالی گرفت هنگامی که برای دریافت بسته ی مادرش که حاوی لباس بلندی بود که سفارش دوخت آن را به خیاطی در سینت دنیس داده بود ، رفته بود. با خوشحالی تمام راه تا هتل را دوید. مادرش هنوز سر کار بود. جک درب هتل را هل داد و درحالی که نامه را در هوا تاب میداد داخل شد.

ابیگل اجازه نداد تا جک آن را بخواند. روی ایوان نشسته بود و وقتی نامه را خواند آهی غمناک کشید و نامه را به سینه اش فشرد. نه با حالت دلتنگی بلکه با حالت درد و عذابی که مجبور به تحمل آن بود.

جک به درگاه ایوان تکیه زده بود، سایه درب او را از نظر پنهان میساخت. ایستاده بود و در سکوت مادرش را تماشا می کرد..

آن شب برخلاف اصرار مادرش، برای خوردن شام اتاقش را ترک نکرد. روی تخت نشسته بود و صفحات کتاب قدیمی ای که پدرش وقتی جک جوانتر بود برایش خرید را ورق میزد ولی نوشته ها را نمی خواند. ذهنش مشغول بود. مانند رشته های به یکدیگر تابیده شده، سر هر رشته را میگرفت زود آن را گم می کرد و فکرش به دنبال دیگری کشیده می شد.

دور از انتظار نبود که مادرش از برگشتن پیش پدرش امتناع کند، طی چند ماه گذشته استیو کلینتون و مادرش به یکدیگر نزدیک شده بودند. جک با خود فکر کرد شاید این هم از دلایلی بودند که از مادرش خوشش نمی آمد

"جک" مادرش آهسته با بند انگشتان مشت گره شده اش به درب اتاق جک کوبید.

"جک، مسئله ای هست که..که باید در موردش باهات صحبت کنم."

وقتی جک در اتاق را باز کرد ابیگل لبخند کمرنگی به چهره ی پسرش که از بین درب نیمه باز پیدا بود، زد.

"جک، پدرت یه...خب اون یه خونه ساخته" جک درب را کاملا باز کرده بود، چهره اش رنگ دیگری به خود گرفت "واقعا؟" یک خانه!

"بله، ازم خواسته که برگردم و قول داده که دیگه اشتباهات گذشته رو تکرار نمیکنه." با یک دست بازوی دست دیگرش را مالید و سرش را کمی پایین خم کرد "اون مرد احمقیه. ولی نمیتونم..نمیتونم رهاش کنم. وقتی به یادش می افتم ناراحت میشم و اون..اون..آه"

سرش را بالا گرفت و به جک نگاه کرد "دوست داری برگردیم خونه، پسرم؟" جک درب را کاملا باز کرد و ابیگل جلوتر آمد، جک را محکم در آغوش گرفت. جک در جواب او را بغل نکرد ولی حرکتی هم انجام نداد تا مادرش او را رها کند.

"من دلم برای پدر تنگ شده"

"منم همینطور، جک"

  
  


.

  
  


نور آتش کمپ از دور هویدا بود. جک بیو را آهسته به سمت آن هدایت کرد. مردی روی کیسه خواب در کنار آتش نشسته بود و سرگرم تمیز کردن اسلحه بلندش بود. با نزدیک شده جک سرش را بالا گرفت.

جک از اسب پایین آمد و دستی به ژاکتش کشید تا خاک را از روی آن بتکاند.

"سلام، شکار چطور پیش میره؟"

مرد خنده کوتاهی کرد "خب، تا الان که خیلی بد نبود. دوتا خرگوش و کایوت و یک گوزن.."

جک سری تکان داد و پشت گردنش را خاراند. بعد از مکثی کوتاه مرد پرسید

"میتونم کمکت کنم مرد جوان؟"

"امیدوارم بتونین، من دنبال مردی به نام 'ادگار راس می گردم و_"

"آه نمی خواد چیز دیگه ای بگی..از طرف دولت اومدی، درسته؟ یه ماموریت دیگه براش داری و یا شاید یه پیام دیگه.." 

دستی که دستمال را نگه داشته بود تا با آن روی اسلحه بکشد را سمت جک گرفت.

وقتی جک در جواب تنها یکبار سرش را به تائید پایین آورد، ابرویی بالا داد و دوباره مشغول اسلحه ی روی زانوهایش شد.

"برادرم در مسیر رودخونه یه کم پایین تر داره شکار میکنه. خیلی احمقه، اعتقاد داره که توی شب بهتر میشه و از این حرفها.. واقعا مسخره است.." زیر لب غرغر کرد.

جک چیزی نگفت. سوار بیو شد و مسیر سرپایینی رودخانه را دنبال کرد.

  
  


.

  
  


ابیگل با جان مارستون ازدواج کرد و خانواده مارستون در مزرعه درختان راش در نزدیکی شهر 'بلک واتر' زندگی می کردند. وقتی جک به شانزده سالگی رسید پدرش مجبور شد تا آنها را برای مدتی ترک کند.

جان هرگز مدت طولانی در خانه بند نبود ولی اینبار متفاوت بود، جان به دیدن و همکاری فردی به نام 'ادگار راس' میرفت که قرار بود 'داچ' را دستگیر کنند. مردی که ماه پیش آنها را ملاقات کرده بود و پیشنهاد او شامل پرداخت مبلغ قابل توجهی به جان نیز بود در صورتی که داچ را که حالا دسته ی بزرگی از خلافکاران ایالتهای جنوبی را اداره می کرد را دستگیر می کردند. امکان کشته شدن جان وجود داشت و ماموریت خطرناکی بود.

ابیگل بنای گریه کردن گذاشت، سعی کرد تا جلوی شوهرش را بگیرد. زندگی اشان هیچ مشکلی نداشت، مزرعه ی خودشان را داشتند و فروش محصولات مزرعه به اندازه ای بود که کفاف خرج و مخارج خانواده را میداد.

جان آنها را ترک کرد.

ادگار راس با آنکه موفق به انهدام گروه داچ شده بود و داچ نیز کشته شده بود ولی به قولی که به جان داده بود عمل نکرد و درست در یکی ظهر های گرم تابستان به همراه چندین مرد مسلح دیگر، افراد قانون و حقوق بگیرهای دولت، جلوی خانه ی جان مارستون ظاهر شد و درحالی که لبخندی پیروزی برلب و دستانش را روی کمربند به حالت حق به جانب قلاب کرده بود نام او را صدا زد.

جان به ابیگل و جک در لحظات آخر کمک کرد تا فرار کنند.

و جک پدرش را از دست داد.

.

"ادگار راس؟"

جک روی زمین تف انداخت و پشت دستش را روی دهانش کشید. همچنان که مسیر کوتاه به سمت مردی ایستاده در کنار دریاچه را می پیمود انگشتانش به دور هفت تیر کمری اش حلقه شدند.

زیر چشمی هفت تیر آویزان از غلافی گران قیمت به دور کمر ادگار راس را نگاهی کرد. 

"من شما رو میشناسم؟" ادگار راس چشمانش را ریز کرده بود و با نگاهی پرسشگرانه جک را زیر نظر گرفته بود.

جک قدم دیگر برداشت تا به او نزدیکتر شود "تو پدر منو میشناختی، جان مارستون"

ادگار راس انگار که جا خورده باشد لحظه ای مکث کرد و سپس با خنده ای عصبی پاسخ داد "آه آره..من پدرت رو یادمه.."

.

"همین درسته، پسر. شانه ات را بالا بگیر و سینه ات را جلو بده وقتی با هفت تیر شلیک میکنی" جان قدمی به جلو گذاشت و هفت تیر دست جک را تنظیم کرد.

"سرت رو یه کم خم کن تا بهتر هدف رو بزنی"

دست به سینه در کنار پسرش ایستاد و دونفری نگاهشان را به بطری خالی آبجو که روی حصار چوبی مزرعه اشان بود دوختند.

جک نفسش را در سینه حبس کرد و ماشه را کشید. تکه های شکسته شیشه همراه با صدای بلندی به اطراف پخش شد. جان با لبخندی غرورآمیز شانه ی پسرش را فشرد. "آفرین پسر..آفرین"

حرکت کرد تا بطری دیگری روی حصار بگذارد. "من مطمئن هستم روزی تو ماهرترین هفت تیرکش غرب خواهی شد. جک مارستون، پسر من، بهترین تیرانداز دنیا"

جک خندید و راست ایستاد تا هفت تیر را به سمت بطری دوم نشانه بگیرد. جان در کناری ایستاده بود "دستت رو راست بگیر و وقتی اسلحه لگد زد، سعی کن مچ رو خم نکنی"

.

  
  


"تو اونو کُشتی! فقط برای اینکه کار رو به نام خودت تمام کنی. بعد از اینکه او همه ی کارهای کثیف تو رو انجام داد، مثل یه سگ بهش شلیک کردی. و من خوب یادمه...من تو رو دیدم، ادگار راس"

ادگار دستش را به حالت بی صبری اطرافش تکان داد "خب؟ من تو رو هم مثل یه سگ می کُشم اگه همین حالا از اینجا نری! چرا نمیفهمی پسر، این روش زندگی پدرت بود که باعث مرگش شد"

ادگار راس تفنگ شکاری اش را روی زمین پرت کرد. انگار خطر را احساس کرده بود، دستش اطراف اسلحه کمری اش در هوا شناور بود.

"من هیچ جا نمیرم، پیرمرد.."

ادگار راس ماهرتر و باتجربه تر بود ولی آموزگار جک پدرش بود. او تمام آنچه را که از دوئل در طول سالها مهارت کسب کرده بود را به پسر کوچکش آموخته بود. آموخته هایی که تنها برای محافظت جک بودند و جان مارستون هرگز حدس نمی زد روزی پسر کوچکش آنها را برای انتقام مرگ او به کار ببرد.

رو به روی یکدیگر ایستاده بودند. ادگار راس انگشتانش را مشت کرد و دوباره آنها را باز کرد. تند تند نفس می کشید و چهره اش درهم رفته بود. جک نفس را در سینه حبس کرده بود. انگشتانش آهسته به دور قنداق هفت تیرش حلقه شدند و شصتش را به سمت چکش اسلحه سُراند..

  
  


.

  
  


"اینجا رو دوست داری، جک؟"

جان مارستون و پسرش مشغول قشو کردن (برس کشیدن) اسبهایشان بودند. جان محوطه کوچکی به پرورش اسب در گوشه ای از مزرعه درختان راش اختصاص داده بود. جک مزرعه درختان راش را خیلی دوست داشت. اولین مکانی بود که او آن را 'خانه' می نامید و از لحظه ی ورود به آن دلبسته شده بود. جان حتی اتاقی مجزا برای پسر کوچکش ساخته بود. 

جک خندید "بله آقا.."

جان دست از کار کشید تا سر پسرش را نوازش کند.

جک به پدرش نگاه کرد "میدونی پدر، آرزو می کنم ای کاش میتونستم پدر تو رو ملاقات کنم"

چهره ی جان تغییر کرد. شانه هایش افتادند و آهی کشید "بهم اعتماد کن، تو چیز زیادی رو از دست ندادی.."

"تو از من کوچک تر بودی که اونو از دست دادی؟"

"آره..ولی، نگران نباش پسرم. من قرار نیست جایی برم. باشه؟ من همیشه پیش تو خواهم ماند"

"بله، آقا.." جک دوباره مشغول برس کشیدن اسب شد. دست پدرش روی شانه اش قرار گرفت و آرام آن را فشرد. "نگران نباش جک، قرار نیست اتفاقی برای من بیافته"

جک به بالا، به پدرش لبخند زد و در جواب لبخند گرمی روی صورت پدرش نقش بست.

  
  


.

  
  


صدای گلوله های پی در پی سکوت فضا را شکست و بدن بی جان ادگار راس به عقب، داخل رودخانه سقوط کرد.

جک روی زانوهایش افتاد انگار که پاهایش قدرت ایستادن نداشتند. نفسش بند آمده بود و ضربان قلبش را داخل گوشهایش می شنید. دستانش میلرزیدند و دهانش خشک شده بود.

دوباره سکوتی مرگبار بر فضا حاکم شد و این بار تنها صدای هق هق خاموش جک آرامش اطراف را برهم می زد. سرش بین شانه هایش آویزان بود و گریه می کرد. احساس کرد باری از دوش او برداشته شده ولی چیزی هنوز روی قلبش سنگینی می کرد. غم و یا شاید احساس گناه؟ از سینه اش به سمت بالا به دور گردنش می خزید و آن را می فِشُرد. نمی توانست جلوی اشکهایش را بگیرد. از بین پرده ای مات به جسد ادگار راس خیره شده بود که جریان رودخانه آن را با خود برد.

پس از مدتی سعی کرد تا از جایش بلند شود، زانوهایش می لرزیدند و چند قدم تلوتلوخوران برداشت تا خود را روی بیو بیندازد. اسب بی حرکت ایستاده بود. سرش را جلو آورد و پوزه اش را به طرفی از صورت جک مالید.

جک سرش را نوازش کرد

"قراره برگردیم خونه، دوست من"

آیزاک و بونی منتظر او بودند.

  
  
  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> و بالاخره پایان داستان. تنها داستانی بود که واقعا از نوشتن آن لذت برم. جک یکی از شخصیتهای محبوب منه و باید قبول کنم که من رد دد1 رو خیلی خیلی بیشتر از رد دد 2 دوست دارم. داستان قشنگی داره.  
> لطفا نظراتتونو برام بنویسین. خیلی متشکرم که وقت گذاشتین و داستان رو خوندین، امیدوارم لذت برده باشید.
> 
> من ممکنه که یه کالکشن در مورد جک بنویسم. مثلا خیلی دوست دارم ادامه ی داستان زندگی جک رو بنویسم...ولی هنوز تصمیم قطعی نگرفته ام. خوشبختانه با تمام شدن این داستان میتونم روی پروژه ی داستانی دیگرم کار کنم.


End file.
